


It Just Comes Automatic

by mattepigment



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alt universe, i just dont know which one yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Warm velvet skin, lips with a soft light on them, eyes that are wet like the rain, it's all beautiful.





	It Just Comes Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short in my opinion so this is like a little drabble to me / i finished my yoosung route and i dont have enough hourglasses for the second ending so im dying :( i wrote this in the HOUR BEFORE MY CLASS bc i needed an outlet before getting critiqued u_u once again I'm using Mica in place for MC :] unbeta'd and i'll probably come back to this and add expand on it / also posted on my lj @ mattepigment
> 
> Title and summary taken from Red Velvet's 'Automatic'

  
Yoosung's fingers twitch and curl as he tests the strength of Mica's hold on his wrists; it's light and she only applies a bit of pressure when she leans forward to ground herself, angling her hips as her grinds turn filthy. Yoosung could easily slip out of her hold and flip their positions but it's a rare occasion where Mica, as soft and gentle as she is, decides she wants to take charge. And it's a sight, seeing his girlfriend on top of him pinning his hands against the mattress above his head as she swivels her hips in tiny circles, rubbing her clit against the skin above his cock. If Yoosung's hand were freed, he'd take the time to run them up up _up_ from her thighs that strain from the effort of keeping herself up, her hips that dip and curve and give way to her waist, her soft breasts where he would pinch her perked nipples, to the back of her neck where he would bring her down for a kiss.  
  
Mica's skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat, more prominent between her cleavage and in the dips of her collarbones. What Yoosung would give to lean up and replace the lines of hickeys that have come to fade over the past few days. He chances a look at her face- her eyes are fluttering shut and she's broken out into a satisfied grin, a light chuckle leaving her lips as she whispers _yes_. Yoosung grinds his hips up and loves the change of her expression, how her eyebrows pinch together and her mouth falls open to a breathless gasp.  
  
"Do that again," pleads Mica, her left hand letting go of Yoosung's right. Both of their freed hands go onto Mica's body, Yoosung's on her hip and Mica's on her breast where Yoosung gets an eyeful of Mica tweaking her own nipple. "God, Yoosung, _please_ ," she whines, leaning forward until their chests are pressed together. She starts peppering kisses along the side of his neck at the same time he begins to slowly thrust up, their bodies moving in sync with one another.  
  
Yoosung somewhat takes over, hugging her close to him with his right arm as he starts thrusting upwards harder and faster. Mica chokes on a moan, reduced to open-mouthed pants that puff hot against the side of Yoosung's neck. They've been at it for over half an hour now and Yoosung could sense Mica's movements getting sloppy and jerky, signaling her fatigue and her pending orgasm.  
  
Mica lets his other hand go and their freed hands are immediately on one another again. Yoosung keeps his right arm around her and puts his left hand in her hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail. Mica has her hands on Yoosung's sides, nails digging crescents into the skin as she tries to ground herself to move against him. Eventually they find a rhythm and Yoosung uses his grip on Mica's hair to pull her into a kiss that's slow and sensual, a stark contrast to the fast pace that they've set.  
  
Yoosung sees and feels Mica's orgasm, sees her break away from the kiss as she hiccups, breath caught in her throat as he feels her body tense up. It lasts a few seconds before she's letting out a guttural moan and leaning forward, hiding her face in his neck as her body goes through the aftershocks. Yoosung follows a few seconds after, bringing Mica's hips down as he cums inside the condom, hips stuttering as bursts of pleasure course through his body. After a few moments, they help each other ride the waves with little grinds until the feeling fades out and they're left panting.  
  
"You pulled my hair," Mica whines, but there's a hint of playfulness in her tone. Yoosung laughs and watches as she sits up so she's straddling his waist again. Her hands go for his and their fingers intertwine.  
  
"I'm sorry," says Yoosung. Her hair's a mess of tangles and wisps, and her face down to her chest is flushed in splotches. If Yoosung looked any closer he's sure a golden aura, almost halo-like, could be seen around her. He sighs and feels as if his beart may burst.  
  
Mica chuckles lowly, head tipping back and hips moving in tiny circles. She outright laughs when Yoosung removes himself from their hand-holding and moves into a sitting position with Mica still perched in his lap. His arms wrap around her middle and he ducks his head to the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Let's go again," says Mica, head tilting to the side, giving Yoosung access to leave as many marks as he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for blunt endings! thanks for reading lol


End file.
